Snowfall
by Monokumquat
Summary: As snow covers him, a great beast contemplates and regrets his life and wants to start again, but it appears to be too late to forgiveness.


A harsh wind pushed numerous amounts of snowflakes through the air as the dark clouds above produced more of the white specks. Some of the flakes fell onto a gray coat of fur as many more passed by. The owner of the pelt, a large creature that resembled a sheep in some ways but a wolf in others, was on the ground, looking into a small pool of water with a forlorn gaze. He swung his horned head from side to side slowly as he shut his eyes. He then stopped moving his head and reluctantly opened his eyes once more, gazing back into the liquid before him.

"Wor..." he muttered as another harsh wind started up, which then died as suddenly as it had begun. He pressed his body into the solid rock beneath him, lowering his head to meet the ground.

"This is all my fault..." the beast said softly, his eyes trailing away from the water and up towards the darkened sky. He lifted his head up once more.

"...I'm so sorry, Wor... I wasn't fit to be a wolf like you," he muttered as if talking to the sky. Another gust of wind came and blew right into his face, causing him to shut his eyes and lower his head again. When it died down again, he opened his eyes halfway.

"...Mother... I'm sorry for not turning out the way you wanted me to," he then said, eyes focused on the stone ground.

"Mother... Mother... Mama... Mama, please forgive me," the creature said almost breathlessly. His thoughts turned to the past as memories of both his mother and Wor filled his mind.

His chest filled with a new feeling of guilt as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Wor... Mama..." he choked out, sinking lower to the ground. Then, he raised his head and his eyes shot wide open as his face contorted into an expression of extreme pain and grief.

"MAMA! WOR!" he shouted out into the frozen night. His voice echoed through the mountains until there was nothing left but silence. The beast's eyes shut tightly again as he turned his head back down and grit his teeth. Only a few moments later did another harsh wind end the silence.

"I... I did nothing but cause trouble for both of you..." he muttered out, his body shaking.

"I brought both of you to your deaths, and nothing I do will ever change that," he added with a whisper, lowering his head back to the ground.

* * *

Snow now blanketed the rugged mountain in white. The beast was now being slowly piled with the white specks from the sky. His breathing was shallow and his vision was getting blurry.

"... It's selfish, but... I want... to see Mama and... and Wor once more," he mumbled out as yet another gust of wind brought in more snow.

"...I want... I want to start again... but... it's far too late," the creature then added quietly as he began to close his eyes. All he could feel now was the cold and hard stone beneath him.

"... Ma... ma... W-wor..." he breathed out. The sound of the wind was gradually growing faint as he finally shut his eyes and waited for death to remove him from the harsh, frozen world. As he was starting to lose feeling, the snow one one side suddenly became warm and inviting rather than cold and cruel. The beast tried to open his eyes, but he was unable to.

"Don't open your eyes, Chirin," a soft voice suddenly said. The creature let out a small gasp as he recognized the voice.

"...Mama?" he asked quietly, but the faintest impression of a hoof came to rest on his side.

"Ssshhh... There's no need to talk," the voice of his mother told him. He tried to protest, but a harsher, older voice cut him off before he could speak, although it was still rather faint.

"Listen to her, Chirin," the new voice said.

"...Wor?" the creature questioned, but a slight pressure in the form of a paw came onto his back.

"Be quiet now," the gruff voice of his former mentor whispered. The beast went quiet and simply took in the warm feeling around him.

"It'll be over soon. Just hold on," the faint voice of his mother added.

"...Chirin, we know that you blame yourself for our deaths, but you have no need to worry," the wolf's voice then said.

"B-but...!" the gray pelted animal began, but he is cut off again.

"Ssssshhhh. It's okay. We forgive you, Chirin," the voice of his mother whispered. The beast felt warmth that reminded him of his old mentor on his other side.

"Go to sleep, Chirin. We'll see you when you wake up," the wolf's voice added bluntly. The gray animal gave a slight nod and settled down, enjoying the warmth.

* * *

The creature did not know how much time had passed. He only knew that he had potentially been forgiven and that his end would not be as lonely as he thought. Then, after many moments of seeing nothing but darkness, two figures entered his mind.

"...Mama? Wor?" he asked in his mind.

"Yes, Chirin," one of the figures said with a soft voice.

"It's time," the other said in a deeper tone.

"Follow us," the first one added before turning away, shortly followed by the other one.

The animal went after them into the darkness and that's when his thoughts faded away as his chest came to a halt. The gray furred beast remained still as more snow fell upon him from the dark gray sky.

Another harsh wind then started up and blew through the mountain. If anyone had been listening closely, they would have heard the slightest sound of a bell and faint steps within the gust.

* * *

A/N: Hey there! I wanted to write some short angst and the first thing that came to mind was this. I most likely will write something longer and better when I'm more inclined to, but I think this'll do for now. I know it's not a great masterpiece or anything, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
